hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkspore
Crogenitor Lore They are the scourge of the Galaxy, a genetic nightmare of force beyond any control, accidentally created by the Crogenitor race in their hubris. It began when the Crogenitor Xylan developed E-DNA, a genetically engineered DNA variant with amazing potential. On its own, it could mutate rapidly and achieve millions of years worth of evolution in a matter of hours, minutes even in some cases. But it could do much more than simply evolve on its own, and could be introduced into advanced organisms. Given the right instructions, it could be used to mould living creatures as if they were nothing more than toys made of softened clay. But E-DNA, as powerful and efficient a tool as it was, was revealed to be highly unstable. The Crogenitors had hoped to control it, to make it settle down and remain stable, and render it unable to mutate without being instructed to do so through gene-splicing. Despite their best efforts, they could not control it. Creatures infused with it in experiments were taken over by it completely, and mutated on their own. The E-DNA, able to mutate and evolve at a terrifyingly unnatural speed, uncontrollably altered the creatures that it bonded with, and refused to be restrained. Each species reacted differently to it, but all shared a genetic bond. The merits of E-DNA, such as increased strength, stamina, endurance, and intelligence existed within these mutants, but they became violent, and their hyper-evolution would not halt. The raw E-DNA soon became more than just a molecule. It became a virus. A virus that spread on its own from creature to creature in the Crogenitor labs, creating mutated monsters that broke free and escaped containment to spread it further. The mutants were indeed intelligent, but not sentient... on their own. The E-DNA that they all shared and the virus that controlled their bodies, minds, and very DNA gave them more than just a bond of genetics and goals. The Darkspore, as they became known, had a hive mind. They all thought together, as one being, helping each other in their goal to assimilate all life in the universe. A rogue Crogenitor scientist known as The Corrupter saw potential in the virus and its horde, and spread them to other planets. Their only goal is mutating entire populations of planets into their own swarm, using the unstable powers of an E-DNA virus. A fugitive Crogenitor, hidden for a millennium, began to construct an insurgency with an arsenal of Gentic Heroes to fight The Darkspore before the situation went out of control - and the known galaxy became one big quarantine zone. It is believed that the Darkspore have control over almost all known life-sustaining planets. Before The Crogenitor Insurgency was formed and their heroes began to fight off The Darkspore, it was widely believed that the mutants were indestructible and invincible. Their main strongholds are located in Cryos and Scaldron. , Serah Farron, and Snow Villers to look like Pulsian Ghoul Cie'th]] Category:Darkspore